


Escalate

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dirty Jokes, Hand Jobs, I guess???, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, One Shot, Smut, Somewhat beta read, lowercase intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27566509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: he dips his head next to george’s ear and begins to whisper, slowly replacing his hands onto his wrists.“if...”--apparently dirty jokes are the way to flirt with your crush?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 624
Collections: Anonymous





	Escalate

**Author's Note:**

> in publishing this, i recognize that this is a work of fiction. even though they've stated they're okay with this kind of thing, should they change their minds then this will be deleted. pls enjoy

late night calls and rapid-fire messages had all led up to this crucial moment, the peak of dream’s hopes and wishes. george was sitting in his living room all the way over in the states. dream was absolutely ecstatic. the giddiness of it all had the blond smiling to himself much more often. whenever george pressed questions about the fleeting grins and giggles, dream chalked it up to how excited he was to finally see him, which wasn’t technically a lie but not the entire truth. 

after a long few days of tourist destinations and sightseeing, a free night to relax was decided on. they sat trying to pick something from netflix, the european enamored by the sheer difference in the amount of shows and movies that americans could enjoy. 

“there’s like twice as much on here!” his voice was a mixture of awe and jealousy, eyes flicking over the screen.

dream chuckled, poking george’s side. “you could’ve just gotten a VPN you know,” his hand was promptly swatted away. “aren’t you the one with a computer science degree?”

“you do not understand how mind-blowing this is for me,” george ignored the teasing and sifted through title after title, babbling on about censorship and bland british news.

dream took the opportunity to stare at the man illuminated by the bright lights of his tv. he let his eyes drift, taking in everything from the fluffy brown hair to the dusting of freckles to the way his lips moved as he talked about cable or something. It was hard to pay attention when it came to george. he wondered what it would be like to hold him, to feel his lips move in tandem against his own, to run his hands down the fair skin, to pepper his body with kisses and feel the muscles move under the skin.

“dream,”

the blond snapped his wandering gaze back to george’s eyes, face flushed with embarrassment. “yeah?”

“i asked what you wanted to watch,” he gestured to the screen with exasperation, “i just can’t pick, there’s so much!”

a giggle bubbled up in dream’s throat. “that’s what she said,”

“oh my god,” george scoffed and hid a smile, “are we suddenly in middle school again?”

“i may or may not be trying to buy myself time while i think of a show,”

“in that case,” george quickly became lost in thought before his face twitched into a cheesy grin, “what do you call a cheap circumcision?”

“oh god, what,”

“a rip off,”

dream visibly shuddered, laughter threatening to spew from his chest, “jesus fucking christ dude,”

george giggled, enjoying the way he amused the man next to him. he relaxed a little bit and stretched out on the couch, kicking a leg up over dream’s crossed ones to lay on the armrest. 

the taller man was still fighting back laughter, refusing to let george know how wrapped around his finger he was. “what’s the difference between jam and jelly?”

george cackled, “i’ve heard this one,”

“shut up,” dream stared into the older man’s eyes, summoning all his courage to finish the joke. “i can’t jelly my dick in your ass.”

george averted his gaze quickly, “so unoriginal,” he giggled, rolling his eyes and wondering if dream felt the same flicker of heat in his stomach.

“then do better, dork,” 

“why is tittyfucking the best kind of sex?”

dream felt his soul leave his body, wrinkling his nose playfully at the unexpected vulgarity. “whoa—”

george’s face contorted into a shit-eating grin, “because it’s the closest to the heart,” he poked dream’s chest, heart pounding at the unexpected surge of confidence he just had. the panic threatened to close in when dream didn’t immediately respond but he didn’t have to wait any longer.

dream’s roar of laughter flooded the apartment’s interior, bouncing off of every surface and reflecting directly into george’s heart. he slapped his leg for good measure and swiped a hand across his reddening face. “holy SHIT george, where did you hear something like that?” his giggles echoed every word as the pair fell into unbridled glee.

george shrugged, the rescinding chuckles still shaking his body, “just some kid in school,”

the blond shook his head and sighed, “he might’ve been onto something,”

george’s heart stuttered. “wait, what?”

“you heard me,” dream side-eyed george and smirked, a newfound confidence blooming in his chest, “i meant the comedic aspect but the concept isn’t bad either,”

george’s heart plummeted, hands clenched tight as he tried to will away the idea of dream with some girl. he knew dream wasn’t “his” but he didn’t lay down a bunch of innuendos just to be stomped on by heterosexuality. “have you ever...?”

dream just shook his head, a blush spreading on his cheeks and the tips of his ears. “i can’t say i haven’t thought about it,” he spoke quickly, not wanting to divulge any embarrassing thoughts, “but it's just never come up before.”

george nodded, deep in thought about how he regretted being born. a few seconds pass and he speaks timidly. “i hope that didn’t make you uncomfortable or anything by asking—”

dream cut him off with a jab to his sides, smiling at george, “don’t worry about it man, i don’t mind, “ a poke to the belly, “you’re better company than sapnap when it comes to this stuff,” another quick jab roused a giggle, “he’s too much sometimes,”

by the time dream was finished talking, george was frantically trying to drive away the onslaught of dream’s hands, poking him and tickling his abdomen, worries cast aside. the two shared laughter once more as they twisted and turned, tangled together on the couch.

every poke caused another laugh to squeeze itself out of george's lungs, which in turn drove dream to continue his attack. he poked and prodded george, pinching the soft skin of his sides and arms, hands moving to wherever he could reach. 

george tries to kick him, socked feet meeting his chest. the kicks are weak, which only prompts dream to grab his ankles, distracting george so his hands could make their way back to the pale stomach that had started to slip from under the fabric. dream's incessant tickling pushes george down, further and further as the two move closer to each other.

dream revels in the sight of george below him, trapped between his knees. he's bent over to poke around more, hands traveling up george's shirt to try and gain access to the especially ticklish parts. dream lets his mind wander, thinking about how beautiful the noises are, the cute giggles and hiccups making his chest tighten. 

the giggling subsided, punctuated by a soft gasp from the brown-haired man. dream’s hands had apparently wandered off and were now splayed across george’s belly, his shirt having ridden up enough to expose the milky flesh. dream was leaning over a not quite pinned george as they both stared quizzically at the sight before them. 

george’s eyes flicked upwards to dream, who was currently staring at george’s abdomen. the older felt the familiar pool of heat, not quite burning yet but teasing. his hands stayed motionless on the couch, wanting to see what happens if he just stays low.

dream lets out a low exhale and resolves to move his hands, the sensation ghosting over skin as one hand moves to lift the shirt just a little further. he traces the naval with his thumb, heart jumping at the sight of a trail of hair leading down, past the denim waistband. he keeps moving the hem of the shirt up and up, adrenaline pumping faster when george lifts his arms to hold the shirt just below his collarbone. it’s a heavenly sight and dream rushes to drink it in, eyeing the toned muscle, the dips and creases, the freckles and moles that decorate his chest. his eyes move to meet george’s and he gulps.

george feels so small underneath his best friend but embraces the moment all the same. “what are you...?” he feels himself tremble under the pressure of dream’s hands, heart racing.

“i’m...” he licks his lips and gives a weak smile, mumbling under his breath, “i‘m gonna tittyfuck you,”

george giggles, unraveling the tense muscles that hold him so still. “is this how you greet all of your friends you just met?”

“nah, just you,”

“aww, how flattering,” george lifts his arms to fully remove his shirt, discarding it who knows where, much to dream’s surprise. he blushes and looks away, muttering something about florida heat. the sound of dream cursing under his breath doesn’t miss his ears and now george is suddenly hyper aware of the hands that still trap him, and he forces himself to look back.

dream can feel the inferno that is his face, wondering what george would do if he leaned down and kissed him right now. his eyes shamelessly trace the mouth of the man below him, asking himself if his lips are as soft as they look, or if the light stubble would itch. he thinks about if he held george against himself, would his skin cool him or set him ablaze? he wants to touch every inch of george right now, letting his lust-fogged mind wander dangerously.

george can feel dream’s scrutinizing stare and moves to cover his chest with his crossed arms. however, dream decides that this will not do and grabs hold of his wrists. he stares deep into george’e eyes while moving his arms away slowly, as to give george time to pull back. that time never comes, and there lies george, deliciously exposed to dream, arms pinned above his head.

“not fair,” george stares upwards.

dream’s grip falters. “why?”

george senses the panic in the blond’s eyes and rushes to comfort him. “no, i meant—” he takes a shaky breath, “it’s okay, i meant something else,” he stares into those green eyes, discolored to yellow for the time being and watches the alarm leak out, replaced by what he can only hope is lust.

“what’s not fair?”

“why am i the only one with my shirt off?”

dream stares at him for a moment before releasing his grip on george’s wrists. he feels the stare as he removes his shirt in one fluid motion, tossing it behind him. “is this better?”

george takes what must be his millionth shaking breath that week and admires dream. he’s slightly more toned than george, but his height makes george feel like he could be completely covered by him. “much better,” george gives a sideways smile, “wouldn’t want your shirt getting dirty if you actually did it,”

“if,” dream leans down closer to george. his face is even closer and he takes in the sight of the blush and blown pupils, his heart squeezing as he registers that he did this to his friend. he dips his head next to george’s ear and begins to whisper, slowly replacing his hands onto his wrists.

“if...”

if george wasn’t hard before, he definitely was now.

“if what, dream?”

dream gives a chuckle in that low voice of his, making george shiver. he can feel the heat from dream’s hands and the hot exhale of his breath against the shell of his ear. he stifles a groan, waiting for dream to say something.

“dream?” george is about to wonder if something went wrong when he feels a kiss pressed to his ear. he gasps as more follow, slow languid kisses that drive him crazy. he didn’t know if dream was teasing him or just trying to work up the courage.

“george,” dream sits back up, seemingly made up his mind. he moves george’s wrists as he moves forward, resting delicate hands upon his belt buckle.

just a quick glance tells george that dream is just as turned on as he is, if not more. he glances into dream’s eyes, the grip on his wrists now released.

“show me you want it,” dream is whispering now, his hands behind him to hold his weight off of the smaller man below him. 

with a hushed groan, george begins to undo the belt, his hands fumbling. his eyes dart up to meet green ones and his heart feels like it's going to jump out of its chest. he undoes the clasp and reaches for the button and zipper, sliding the pants further down as dream moves just so until they gather around his ankles. they go silent as he watches in awe at the twitching bulge underneath a pair of black briefs. his hands travel up to the waistband, hooking a couple fingers under before pausing.

“can i?” his voice drops as he whispers to dream. in response, the taller only pushes his crotch further into the smaller hands.

george takes a deep breath and peels back the thin material, exposing dream as his cock springs out, landing gently onto george’s chest. he hears dream’s exhale of air as the man towering above him groans.

dream can’t express how fucked he is right now, watching his best friend hold him so intimately. he can’t remember the last time he felt this excited and the hardness of his cock certainly supports that. its rock hard, the tip glistening bright red and firm. his eyes snap to george as he giggles.

“is this why you hated my joke earlier?” george gives him a cheeky grin and dream feels his heart soar out of his body. he feels the brunet take hold of him, feeling the shaft with his burning hot hands, moving up and down just to get a feel for his size, noting the lack of extra skin. 

dream moves to trail a finger down george’s sternum, giving george an equally devilish grin. “don’t forget what you’re here for,” he relishes in the look on george’s face, both of them trembling with anticipation. dream shuffles forward and places himself in the center of george’s chest. he gently cups the pecs, and even though there isn’t much to work with, its more than enough to spur on both of their cravings. pressing them as close together as he can, he shoots a quick smile before beginning to rock back and forth.

george moans, the overwhelming sensations attacking him from all angles. looking up to watch dream, mouth agape, eyes lidded, and eyebrows just barely pinched, he makes a note to himself to remember this face forever. seeing the blond in such ecstasy only serves to make george harder, and his erection strains against his jeans. 

they take in every detail of it, watching dream’s cock slide back and forth on the pale chest, its path lubricated by the precome that just keeps dripping. they share moans, and george’s hands find their way up to dream’s biceps, holding on for dear life. 

“fuck, dream, more,” 

dream basks in all the moans that cascade from his beautiful mouth and speeds up, his weeping cock thrusting at the sensitive skin. he glances at george’s mouth and wonders what would happen if he slipped forward just a little more, lusting after the idea of watching the brunet wrap his lips around him.

“what do you want, baby?” the pet name slips out of dream’s mouth like silk and hits george deep, causing the older man to let out a loud moan.

“you’re so hard,” he wails pitifully, bouncing up and down with dream’s thrusts, “want you to mark me,”

dream nods, continuing his thrusting as the fire in his groin begins to pool. “i’m so close,” he moans, feeling like a dirty teenager able to get off on so little.

george licks the palm of his hand and places it over top of dream’s cock, creating a tight hot space for the taller to fuck into. dream keens as his thrusts start to lose their pattern and george feels his heartbeat quicken at the thought of helping dream come. the slide of his cock over top his sensitive chest is sending incredible feelings straight to his own cock, the hardness becoming almost unbearable.

“dream, i,” george’s voice is destroyed as he tries to push the bubbling moans out of the way.

“fuck, baby,” dream wrenches open his eyes to look at the sight below him. george looks absolutely perfect, blushing all over his body as the grip on his biceps tightens.

“i love you dream,” george manages to push out his few words, gazing up into emerald eyes, “i love you, i love you, fuck, i love you,”

the babbling sends dream over the edge and he finally comes, continuing to thrust gently, riding out his orgasm and watching himself paint george’s face and chest with his come. he gasps for air, moving george’s hand off of his spent cock.

george is still gasping, moaning pitifully and trying to grind against dream for release. he licks his lips, tasting dream on him. 

dream wastes no time moving to rip george’s pants off, drinking in the whine as his poor hard cock springs into the air. he wraps his hand around it and tugs gently, savoring george’s complaints for a faster speed.

“please, i need to come,” george moans, feelings flying together as his increased arousal from making dream come combined with the fact that dream’s hand is wrapped around his cock, flicking over the sensitive ridge of the head. “i’ve been waiting so long,”

dream moves faster, and leans down to face george again. he’s not quite content about how they went through all of that without a single kiss so he makes it his duty to get one now.

george stares back up at the man, eyes dropping to his lips. he wonders what dream thinks of him being covered in come before a growl rings in the back of dream’s throat, causing him to lose all common sense. 

“you’re fucking mine,” dream manages to spit out before he leans down to meet george’s lips.

its everything they could’ve imagined and more. sparks dance in front of their eyes as they lock lips, pushing back against each other like there was nothing else in the world. george gasps into dream’s mouth and spills into the slowing fist, the kiss being just the catalyst he needed. they kiss like nothing else matters, strung up in the glowing aftermath and their intimacy. 

they lean back, heaving big gasps as their bodies catch up with the exhaustion and adrenaline crash. gazing lovingly into each other’s eyes, dream leans back and offers a hand to george, helping his lover up into a sitting position. his lover. dream likes the sound of that.

“wow...” george speaks softly, awestruck by the euphoria.

“was that okay?” dream prods the tender stomach of the brunet, smiling when he’s swatted away lightly.

“oh my god, that was better than okay,” he’s dazed but still able to lean into dream’s arms, “i’m kinda sticky though,”

“we can shower. but i meant like, was the whole before-thing okay? i don’t know if i forced you somehow,” dream frowns, brushing back the hair stuck to his forehead.

“aw dream,” george giggles, “i wouldn’t have done that with anyone else, if that makes you feel better,” he looks downwards, somehow embarrassed after all that happened, a smile playing on his lips. “i’ve sort of liked you. for a while.”

dream clasps george’s messy face between his hands, looking down at the cute face below him. “thank fucking god. i like you too georgie,” he swipes off a bit of the come from his chin and wipes it on his shirt.

“i think we can talk about this after a hot shower, no?” the brunet looks on with pleading eyes, smiling when he’s led up to the bathroom. 

waiting for the water to heat up, they tentatively share more kisses, testing their composure. george is more feisty, nibbling on dream’s lower lip to try and excite him again. dream likes to wander, trailing his hands up and down that lean torso and leaving kisses on the corners of the shorter’s mouth. 

“that was so fun,” george gives a giggle and pulls dream closer to him, ignoring the almost dried come between them. “maybe we can go... further?”

dream gawks at him. “f-further?” his face heats up at the thought of what further could be. blowjobs maybe, or is he talking about actually fucking him?

“not now silly,” george speaks calmly but with a rushing wave of embarrassment that pitches his voice into a higher octave, “but like, soon?”

the blond pushes his face into the crevice of george’s neck and shoulder, inhaling deeply and enjoying the shudder he feels. 

“i would throw all of our plans out if it meant being like this with you for the rest of the week,” dream mumbles into his skin, “tomorrow we can figure it out, okay?”

george grins, excited for the coming days. “alright dreamie,”

**Author's Note:**

> aahhh thank you for reading. i might take this off anon if it does well enough (even though i havent published anything else) but we'll see. thank u again and don't ship or write about people if they've asked you not to <3


End file.
